The main goal of the Community Engagement/Outreach Core (CEOC) is to strengthen, enhance and expand meaningful existing community-academic partnerships and expand academic academic alliances to deepen our scientific knowledge of resilience and health and to translate this knowledge from research to practice to transform public health education, practice and policy. Meeting this goal requires sustainable community collaborations, use of community-based participatory research methods , and innovative culturally, linguistically and literacy relevant communications. Community members, researchers, and community providers need an opportunity to hear and learn about each others' perspectives and concerns to better understand health, the role of resiliency and collectively offer potential solutions to prevent disease and secondary complication and relevant treatments. This Core along with other CAIR Cores supports translational research efforts for prevention and treatment of diseases commonly found among American Indians living on Indian Reservations and in urban areas, and to reduce health disparities among American Indians who are medically underserved populations The Core draws on the expertise of a team of community-academic partners who place high value on the mutual goal of improved community health through engagement, dialogue and collective problem-solving approaches in a co-learning environment. Also, the proposed CAIR builds on a significant history of successful resilience models that will be identified for community partnerships. The CAIR CEOC partnership proposed involve community partners representing tribal health programs through the state and academic partners, namely Northern Arizona University (NAU), University of Arizona (UA) and Dine College (a tribally-controlled college) from Years 1 - 5. These partnerships provide the foundation for the Community Engagement Core's personnel. Dr. Priscilla Sanderson (Navajo) (NAU), Ms. Rebecca Drummond (UA), Digital stories trainers will include two Graduate Assistants from the University of Arizona, Felina Cordova (Hopi), MPH and DrPH student and Agnes Attakai (Navajo), MA, who will work in partnership with the Community Advisory Board (CAB) to address each ofthe specific aims and respective SMART (e.g., Specific, Measurable, Achievable, Realistic, and Time-phased) objectives (CDC 2003). For an objective to provide direction and be useful in the evaluation process, it must be written in such as way that it can be clearly understood, states what is to be accomplished, and is measureable.